


Chasing out the darkness

by HeartshapedMusicBox



Series: Stand by you forever - a one shot collection [1]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartshapedMusicBox/pseuds/HeartshapedMusicBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything is dark and painful, you just need a little sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing out the darkness

There are times when darkness overcomes you. It can happen whenever: in the early hours of the morning, in the middle of the day while you’re in the kitchen making lunch, or late at night while you’re watching yet another rerun of SVU. 

This time it happens in the morning.

You’ve just woken up to a quiet and dark room when suddenly it hits you with the force of a thousand bricks. The darkness around you creeps into every nook and cranny of your entire being, wrapping itself around every single piece of you until you’re suffocating inside your own body.

It paralyzes you. How on earth are you supposed to be able to fight against the force pressing in on you from all sides, so you don’t; you let it swallow you whole, making yourself as small as you possibly can by pulling all the essential parts of you into a tiny little ball, hoping the darkness will overlook it and spit you back out.

A warm paw on your thigh penetrates your little shell, reminding you not everything is bleak and dark and painful. Scrambling around for your phone, you find it under the covers and see her name. You hold the thought of her in your head as you send off a single emoji to her, a sun, praying to God she’ll see it soon.

You pull your knees up to your chest and cry silent tears for God knows how long. All you focus on is not letting the river wash you away while you wait for her, holding on to that rock for dear life for as long as possible. 

You’re still fighting to stay afloat when she uses her key to enter your apartment. She crawls into bed next to you and wraps her impossibly long arms around you, allowing you to break down. Loud sobs erupt from you as you let the river take you, knowing she’s there on the other side to pull you out from it.

When you’re finally on steady ground again, she kisses your forehead lightly and holds you tight, the sunshine in her warming your entire body, chasing out the darkness and replacing it with light.


End file.
